Sonic Destiny: The Battle for Home
by Burning-Stars98
Summary: The world is on fire, heroes are spread thin with disaster relief, and Sonic is dying from a poison that comes from within. It seems like Eggman has the upper hand no matter what, but they're not going to go down without a fight...They will win, whatever it takes. (OCs are mine. AU takes pieces from several Sonic games, comics and shows.)
1. The Beginning of the End

Hero...Blue Blur...Defender...Sonic. The hedgehog answered to all those names. He'd come so far from his beginning days. Fighting caterkillers and crabmeats, up to the massive E-Series and larger.

The early morning air was chilly and blowing by him as he stood on the top of a building, his eyes closed as he listened to the roar of the city below.

That sound didn't last very long, however. It was replaced with a more frightening sound...explosions.

He opened his eyes sharply, watching as the city burst into flame. Bombs detonating in four individual places. Big bombs. "What in the name of Chaos...!?"

He launched from the rooftop, his feet hitting the asphalt hard. Dashing through shocked civilians until he reached the nearest site.

The buildings were ablaze. Pieces of debris tumbled down from broken windows and balconies onto the streets below.

Sonic dashed about, pulling civilians out of the way of debris and into safer areas. Terror radiated from everywhere. Sonic could feel it seeping into his chest, but he forced it down.

Even with his help, there was so much death...so much destruction.

Once GUN arrived on the scene, he moved on the next site. It seemed like they only got worse with each location.

He was pulling a couple from the rubble of a store when his communicator buzzed. "Tails, you okay?"

**I-I'm fine...** Tails stammered. **But the bombings-**

"I know. It's pretty bad out here."

**Not just that. Sonic, it's not just ****_here_****! These sorts of bombs went off in major cities ****_all over_**** the world, at the same time!**

Sonic froze. "You mean..._every_ city around the world is like _this_...!?" He closed his eyes tight. "Keep me informed, Tails. See if you can contact the others!"

He shook out of his shock. There were still millions of lives to rescue.

* * *

The smoky remains of the GUN building's upper levels were a disorganized mess. Officers pulled themselves from the wreckage of their offices and other rooms.

If the lower levels had been hit, the floors would've collapsed on each other, taking even more lives.

Agent Shadow pushed hard, forcing a hole in the metal cage the beams had made around him. "Rrrraugh! Rouge...! Omega...!" He hissed. He finally pulling himself free and looking around the debris field left by the bombing. "The Commander...! Commander Tower!"

He had been in the Commander's office for a briefing when it had happened. And now he searched through the wreckage for his superior officer. "Commander Tower!?"

"Sh-Shadow...!"

Shadow caught sight of Tower, pinned under a pile of rubble. "Commander...! Don't worry, sir, I'll get you-"

"N-No, Shadow..." He reached out a hand. "Don't worry about me... The men, they need some...someone to organize rescue protocol."

"Commander, I-"

"You swore to defend our planet... _Do_ it, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
Shadow saw a medal in the Commander's hand. "Show them this...they will know that I've appointed...you to..."

Shadow took the pin, sliding onto his uniform. "I won't let you down, Abraham...I _swear_."

"I know you won't..."

Shadow watched as the man slumped to the floor, and then the hedgehog turned away. He closed his eyes, clenching a fist. "Eggman...!"

He then dug himself out of the room, finding officers and soldiers still capable of serving. "Men, the city needs us out there."

The agents saw the pin, then nodded. "Put us where you want us, Commander."

Shadow nodded in response, taking in a deep breath. _I can do this..._  
He gave orders in a calm manner, the officers obeying, no questions asked. Rescue, medical staff and security rushed out without hesitation.

Shadow almost forgot about his missing comrades.

_Almost._

"Shadow, you're alright!" Rouge hurried towards him, hugging him around the arms and torso tightly. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Rouge."

**I will not hug you.** Omega announced. **My ****_superior_**** metal frame would crush your interior framework.**

Shadow smirked, "Gee, thanks. But I _do_ have a job for you...go to Tower's office and get him loose from the rubble. Rouge, get a hold of the rest of the Network while I check in on the other GUN bases worldwide. I need to know the damage..."

His teammates saluted, then took off towards their missions.

* * *

The air filled with smoke and dust, preventing Blaze the cat from seeing the extent of the damage. She did know she was trapped. Pieces of concrete ceiling and beams of metal crisscrossed around her, forming a wall between her and the doors.

She shifted position, then felt another body next to her, and she remembered her partner. "Silver!"

She bent down, peering under at the hedgehog lying against a beam. His fur was dusty and clumped a little, but streaks of red ran down from his forehead and nose. He'd tried to defend her from the explosion with his telekinesis, but it had clearly taken a toll on him. "Silver...!"

She pulled him into her arms, stroking his quills. She'd always had a liking for him, but never been able to express it. Now he'd injured himself trying to defend her... "I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"Don't be...!" Silver looked up at her through half-open eyes, "We need to... to get outta here...!"

"How?" Blaze pointed to the debris, "You're hurt, and I can't risk burning a way out."

He sat up, wiping blood from under his nose. "I can still get us a path...!" His hands glowed, though flickering, as he struggled to push the debris away from them.

The metal screeched as it scraped against the floor, and what was not touching the floor, gave ominous groans.

Finally, a path emerged, and Silver powered down, his energy spent.

Blaze helped him to his feet, "Come on...I think I heard rescue personnel outside."

Silver nodded, managing to keep his head up as they limped towards the door.

Even in his weakened state, Silver's eyes widened at the destruction outside that they'd almost avoided. "What _happened_...!?"

"Silver!" Sonic dashed over, wrapping a blanket around them both. "Are you guys alright...?"

"I'll be fine..." Silver murmured, "...I just need to sit here for a little bit..."

He and Blaze sat down on a mostly intact bench, Silver resting his head on her shoulder. "What happened out here...?"

Sonic's fists clenched as he looked down the street through narrowed eyes. "Eggman...!"


	2. A Dark Secret Exposed

It was early the next morning before Sonic got a chance to rest. Exhausted and dirty, he hauled himself up the steps to his little house. He then collapsed onto the porch swing, falling asleep almost immediately.

He only got a few hours rest before his communicator buzzed, waking him. "Ugh...Tails...?"

**I'm afraid not, Faker.**

Sonic looked up at the image. "Shadow...Didn't see you out savin' the day."

**I can't leave the base. Tower was wounded in the blast and...I've been assigned to run GUN until he recovers, as Standing Commander.**

"Huh. Lucky you..."

**Right...how's the kid?**

"Silver's okay. Just shaken and tired...a lot like the rest of the world."

**Yeah. From the reports, Station Square, here and Spagonia were hit the hardest.**

"Geez, just when I thought Station Square had suffered enough...!"

**You okay, Faker?**

"Exhausted from disaster relief, but I can handle myself."

That happened to be the same time a searing pain rushed through his body, but mostly his head, and he yelped in pain. "Ah!"

**Faker? Sonic! What's going on!?**

"I don't...Ah! I don't know...!" He curled up in a ball, holding his head and dropping the communicator on the ground. "Uh...!"

**Don't go anywhere! I'll get a hold of Prower.**

As Shadow's face vanished from the screen, Sonic closed his eyes tightly, heat and pressure building in his head.

_Weak!_ Hissed a voice in his head. _Useless! You've served me poorly!_

Sonic shook his head. "N-No! Leave me alone!"

_Give it up! You are weak, alone, and fighting a pointless battle!_

"NO! Stop it!"

He laid there trembling and finally feeling the pain subside, but he _knew_ something was wrong. He knew that voice...so angry.

The problem was...it was_ his_ voice.

"Sonic!"  
Sonic looked up, seeing Tails and Amy headed towards him. "Whoa...! Sonic...?"

Sonic's eyes went from his friends, to where his blue fur had turned to a dark bluish purple. "Tails...I'm so sorry...!"

"What are you apologizing for?"

Tears slipped down Sonic's cheeks. Some leftover from the pain, and new ones from knowing he'd been keeping secrets too long. "I...I haven't told you the truth, I...I'm sorry...!"  
He sobbed into his hands, then felt Tails and Amy bend down and hug him. This only increased his sobs' severity, his body trembling uncontrollably.

"Shh...It'll be alright, Sonic...!" Tails whispered, rubbing Sonic's back in a gentle pattern. He'd never seen Sonic even cry before, much less sobbing like a terrified child.  
Something must've_ really_ scared him.

He waited until Sonic's cries eased, then whispered. "...you gonna be okay?"

"I...I don't think so..." Sonic looked up at him, wiping tears from his eyes. "One of them is going to win...and I don't think it's going to be me..."

"Who?"

"The demons inside my head..." He took in a deep breath. "Over the years, I've used lots of different energies...some positive, some negative... But the negative energies somehow forged their own personalities, their own minds. And now they're all fighting me and each other to get control of my body... It's been going on for a while, but with all this stress-"

"Don't worry, Sonic." Tails clenched a fist. "We'll find a way to stop Eggman and get rid of those energies, I promise."

Sonic nodded. "Right...I'm sorry."

"Hey..." Amy gently elbowed him. "Even heroes gotta cry sometimes."

"So where do we start?" Tails asked.

Sonic got up onto his feet. "...we rally the troops."

* * *

Inside Tails' workshop was a massive set of computers and sensors. A part of an elaborate communications network spread across the world.

Tails slipped on the headgear, his fingers flying across the keys. He waited a few moments, watched as several lights came on above the screen. "Mobian Strong, this is Central Division. All divisions, call in."

"Rogue Division, squirt." Wave the Swallow replied. "We're all ears."

"Chaotix Division." Espio answered.

"Nocturnus Division, awaiting orders."

"GUN division." Shadow responded.

"Island Division." Knuckles replied.

"Londoon Division, do you copy?" Tails called, seeing a light active, but not hearing a response. "Londoon Division... Maybe their systems got damaged in the explosions. For the rest of you, listen up!"

"Guys, you have all already seen and heard about the current catastrophe we're facing." Sonic explained. "Eggman is making us stretch thin with disaster relief, but we've got a plan. You all in?"

"Agreed." They all answered.

"Good. Chaotix, your job is to locate Eggman currently, and keep tabs on him. Alright?"

"You can count on us, blue!" Vector announced.

"Rogues, you find as many Eggman bases as you can. Raid them of weapons, resources, etc, then trash them."

"Ooh... I _like_ that plan...!" Jet crowed.

"Shadow, you guys keep doing what you can from your location."

"Right."

"Silver, Blaze, see if you can locate the Chaos Emeralds. We might need them, but we _definitely_ need them out of Eggman's hands."

"We'll get on that." Blaze replied.

"Knuckles, you, Shade and Chaos keep Eggman from touching the Master Emerald. For the same reason we need the Chaos Emeralds. Keep them away from Eggman."

"Roger."

Sonic nodded. "The world is counting on us...This is our biggest fight yet. Do your best to make what you do count."

"Uh...Sonic? Where are you going?" Amy asked, seeing Sonic head for the door.

"To help clean up downtown."

"Oooooh no." Amy took his shoulders. "No. You're not going _anywhere_ until you rest."

"But I-"

"Sonic, you're not just fighting Eggman, but _yourself_ too. You need as much rest as you can get."

Sonic closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "...okay."

He went to the couch in the corner, curling up on it and closing his eyes. "Tails...I hope you can stop these negative energies before I wind up doing something...evil."

* * *

"...Our hours are numbered. We're going to be scrapped for running away like this."

"If we die, our secrets die with us!"

"What secrets? This is the first time we've ever rebelled..."  
Orbot shook his head, then looked around as he heard movement. "...Cubot, I think we should-gyah!"

He yelped as a net wrapped around them, lifting them up off the ground and hanging them upside-down. "Oh no...!"

"See? I _told_ you we'd catch them this way." A feminine voice said.

"Don't break us!" Cubot whimpered.

"Don't you worry...It'll be over soon..."

That was all Orbot heard before his systems went silent.


	3. Through the Eyes of Those Abroad

"_Full_ permission to raid and wreck Eggman's bases!? This is gonna be so sweet!"

Wave watched her boyfriend spinning around in his chair with excitement. She shook her head. This was not how the leader of the most notorious treasure hunters in the world should act. "Jettison, darling, if you've forgotten, we have work to do."

Jet stood up, gripping the desk to let his dizziness subside. "You are absolutely right! We need to get workin' on findin' those bases."

Their own base of operations was a small but cleverly armored airship. It was currently hovering over the sea, between Northamer and Eurish.

"I've already located a base just off the southern coast of Eurish." Wave responded. "I'm currently working out how to bypass their security."

"Excellent...And what are you doing, Storm?"

The bruiser of the team paused. "...eating a sandwich...?" He replied full-mouthed.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Nice... Well, when you're done with that, report to the lower deck and ensure we have enough supplies."

Storm nodded, quickly leaving the room.

Wave sighed, then leaned back against the wall as she remembered this nightmare. When it had started the morning before...

_The Renegade sat quiet and idle in the early morning, hovering just out of sight of the Londoonian coast._

_The cargo hold held unimaginable treasures they were "storing." But the weight seemed to do nothing to slow the flying ship from escaping the authorities._

_Wave stood on the bridge, her fingers wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. The smell lingered in her nose as she took in a deep breath, looking out over Londoon Bay._  
_The ocean was unusually clear, lacking the thick haze of fog that usually hovered over the waters like a blanket. Seabirds floated on the surface, bobbing along like living buoys._

_It was on days like this that Wave missed her father. He used to tell her about such days on the ocean. Fishing and looking out for supposed sea monsters she now knew were fake._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the seabirds taking flight, and Wave saw an unusual light coming from the coast. "What is...Oh my gosh...!"_  
_She hurried to the controls. Activating the ship's systems and pulling them towards the sky._

_"Wave, darling..." Jet groaned as he stumbled in. "Don't I get to decide when we take off?"_

_"No time, Jet. Do you see that ahead?"_

_Jet looked out the window, his eyes widening. "By the Stars...!"_  
_An explosion had set the coastline ablaze. Burning debris flew off at them, splashing into the water below as they lifted off._  
_"A gas break?" Jet pondered._

_"A bombing. Eggman, no doubt...Do we go and see if we can assist?"_

_Jet crossed his arms. "...Yes. Storm and I will see what we can do. You stay on the Renegade in case Blue Boy calls..."_

...

Wave shook out of her thoughts, she had a job to do. "Let's ensure this doesn't happen again..."

"How's she doing...?"

The pale hedgehog stared through the glass window. His girlfriend and teammate lying still in the hospital bed. She'd always been quiet, but not like this...

"She's alive, that's a good sign, considering what she did to defend the city." The doctor sighed. "...She appears to have gone into a state of suspended animation...healing herself."

"You don't know when she'll wake up?"

"No... She did take quite a hit."

The hedgehog nodded, putting a hand in the window. He remembered the moment she'd seen the bomb, then sensed the two others elsewhere. She'd used her powers to pull them away, flying full speed towards the docks to dump them into the ocean.

* * *

She'd almost made it.

Because of her, only the docks and coastal buildings nearby suffered. but she hadn't escaped the blast...and now she was here, with no idea how long it would be before she came back.

"...Can I go in?" He whispered.  
The doctor nodded, and he stepped into the room. It was so quiet, except for the heart monitor. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Mandie...you saved a lot of people, you know...I couldn't be more proud of you..."

He closed his eyes, then opened them again as his phone buzzed. "...Hello?"

Venice? It's Miles Prower.

"Prower...hey. You guys got hit too, I heard."

Yeah...I was calling because we tried to get a hold of your base computer and you guys didn't respond. Did the blasts damage the equipment?

"N-No, the base is fine...It was Amanda that was...damaged."

Oh no...Is she...

"No...She's in a healing state. She took the bombs to the shore so the rest of the city suffered minimal damage. But...They don't know when she'll wake up."

I am so sorry, Venice... If there's anything we can do-

"There is...You get that evil piece of trash out, and make sure this never happens again!" Venice forced himself to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry...lost my grip for a second."

No need to apologize. I...I know how that feels. Keep in touch.

"Yes...of course." Venice closed his communicator then sighed as he looked at Amanda's calm expression. "...You're lucky, I suppose...you don't have to deal with any of this..."

* * *

As Tails disconnected the signal, he gave a hard sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Man... I need to sleep, Cosmo..." he whispered.  
His eyes went to the small tree planted in his backyard, which had grown from the seed she'd left behind... that was all he had of her now.

It had been years since he'd lost her, but the wound it left on his heart still throbbed at times. Those blue eyes of hers still appeared in his dreams...

A cold breeze brushed his cheek, and he looked up to the sky. "Winter will be here any time now..." he replied. "Cold... perhaps colder with this war hanging over our heads." He looked back at the tree. "Do you ever see us, Cosmo? Do you ever see the trouble I'm having moving on...?"

"Tails?"  
Tails turned, seeing Sonic sitting up on the couch. "Are you talking to the tree again...?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah... Sorry, I just-"

"You miss her... I know... I miss her too." Sonic gave a light smile, then winced as he laid down again.

Tails closed his eyes tightly, his ears folding back. He'd already lost someone close to him... he wasn't going to lose another.

* * *

**AN: Amanda is my OC, and Venice, well, he's also technically an OC too, despite being based off of Silver's proto-designs.**


	4. Things Go From Bad to Worse

Amy sat at the computer, but her eyes were on Sonic. He was asleep, but he was whimpering, and occasionally would curl up in pain.

He looked so frail and helpless, not the strong, powerful, untouchable hero he'd always seemed to be.

One painful spasm hit him especially hard, and Amy saw a flickering aura of black appearing around him.

"Sonic...!" She went over to him, stroking his head. "I won't let you hurt him...!" She hissed into his ear, hoping the energies could hear. "You _hear_ me...!? He is so much stronger than you give him credit for, and if you _dare_ try to take over his body and destroy him, I _swear_ I will beat you out of him with my mallet...!"

Sonic's whimpering eased, and he relaxed, his eyes opening. "Mmm...Ames...?" He whispered as he looked at the girl leaning over him, "...What're you doing?"

"Just checking your pulse..." Amy lied, standing straight again. "Feeling any better?"

"No..." Sonic shuddered, "I feel terrible..."

"Don't worry, Tails is working on a cure."

Sonic got up, looking away from her. "I never knew how being a hero could also be a curse...I'm sorry I've been such a screw-up."

"What are you talking about? You're the bravest, most noble person I know! You are most definitely _not_ a screw-up."

Sonic took her hands, "...You mean that?"

"You _know_ I do... If anyone's a screw-up, it's _me_... I've been trying to make you love me for years, and now I...I realize how stupid that was. It was wrong of me to try to make you do anything you weren't comfortable with...I'm sorry."

A faint smile appeared on the hero's face, "...Apology accepted, Ames... And you didn't exactly _fail_."

"What do you-"  
Amy then gasped as the window behind her shattered. A metal arm punched through it, knocking Sonic into the wall. "SONIC!"  
The arm wrapped around Amy's waist, pulling her out of the shop as she screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"N-No! Amy...!" Sonic tried to get up, but his entire body throbbed with intense pain. His head was spinning, and darkness was closing in around his vision.  
He managed to press a button on his communicator before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed into the darkness. "A...my..."

* * *

"Sonic!" Tails hurried into his workshop, seeing the shattered window. Then he saw the weakened hero lying on the floor, his finger still on his communicator. "Sonic, can you hear me? Say something!"

Sonic moaned, his eyes opening again. "Amy...Eggman...he's got Amy!"

"O-Okay!" Tails stammered as Sonic grabbed onto his arms tightly, eyes wide and fearful. "Don't panic, Sonic. We'll get her back."

"You have to save her! You have to get her back!"

"I know, and we will."

"There's not telling what he'll do to her...!"

"Sonic, you need to breathe." Silver warned, "Take deep breaths."

"How can I relax when she could be...I can't do anything about it...!"

"Sonic, you're going to be fine."

"His fever's making him delirious..." Tails murmured.

"I'm useless...!"

"You are not useless, Sonic...!" Silver argued. "We'll get her back and beat Eggman for good. Okay?"

"I can't...can't do anything..."

Sonic passed out again, and Tails carefully laid him down on the couch before going to his computer.

"Silver, how many emeralds have you and Blaze found?"

"Four out of seven, Tails. Still searching for red, green and purple."

"Good."

"...He said he can't do anything... I never thought I'd hear Sonic say that."

"The poison's effecting his mind...We need to get that poison out of him..."  
He flipped a switch on the computer. "Vector, have you gotten a hold of Eggman's location?" He asked.

**Yes siree.** Vector announced.** He's got a ship hovering above the planet. Unless he comes down on his own, we might have to ask GUN for permission to borrow a shuttle up there.**

"Seeing as Shadow's running GUN right now, that shouldn't be too hard. Thanks, Vec."

"Should we go after him _now_?" Silver asked.

"No. We don't have a solid plan of attack yet, and if this has taught me _anything_, it's that we _need_ a plan if this is going to work. Amy can take care of herself."

"In the hands of a mentally-unstable villainous scientist...?"

"Yes." _I hope so..._

* * *

Orbit didn't know where he was, but it sure wasn't back on the Egg Carrier.

He attempted to see through the dark, identifying lots of machinery and glowing screens. A low hum vibrated the room floor, like a giant generator running in a nearby room.

"C...Cubot?" A voice whispered, then he gasped as he realized it was his own voice. What had happened to his voice, or his audio receptors?  
He tried again. "Cubot...!"

"Orbot...?" Another unrecognizable voice answered. "Orbot, where are you?"

"In the same room, obviously." Orbot tried to move, then found his arms restrained, locked to a table. "Oh no...I'm stuck!"

"I-I'm stuck too! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Orbot looked as a door opened, and a shape in a lab coat stepped towards them. "Eggman...?"

"Oh Chaos, no!" A feminine voice replied, the same that had captured them. "I'm not Eggman."

"P-Please...don't take us apart...!" Cubot whimpered. "I'm too intelligent to die!"

"Oh please..."  
Orbot winced as the lights came on, hurting his optics for a second. He opened his eyes again as a hand touched his arm, and he saw a teenage lynx standing over the table. "You're not going to die...You said you were running from Eggman...why?"

"W-We couldn't work for him now...h-he's gone crazy! He'll destroy us, now that we've defied him."

"Well then...How about a preposition...? You work for us instead. In exchange, we alter your appearance so that nobody has to know that you ever worked for that lunatic. What do you say?"

Orbot took a moment to think about it. He'd only served Eggman because he was his creator, and he felt compelled to listen. But now he was getting a chance to be something more than a mere robot...  
"...Okay."

"If he's in, then so am I!" Cubot replied.

The lynx grinned, then flipped a switch, moving the table up so that Orbot could see her better.

"I've already changed your vocal boxes so your voices can't be recognized, but that won't be enough."

"What now, then?"

She picked up two wires, one red, the other yellow. "I'm giving you two new bodies..."


	5. Searching

"You seem awful calm."

Knuckles turned to the two other echidnas, both looking at him, though it was Shade who'd spoken.  
"I have to be. My duty to watch over the Master Emerald is even more important now. I can't let anything distract me."

Tikal shrugged. "An understandable concept...Do you think Sonic will be alright?"

"Who knows...? I am choosing to believe he will recover, though. Tails will figure something out."

The girls sat on the Master Emerald, overlooking the horizon for any incoming attacks.  
There was a long pause with no words said, then Tikal spoke. "So...Knux."

"Yes, Tikal?"

"...how many kids would you wanna have if you married?"

Knuckles stiffened, and Shade tried to hide a giggle. He forced himself to relax and turned to face her again. "That's an interesting question, Tikal. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason..." Tikal looked out over the island. "I was thinking... There's a lotta land on this island, and after this all clears up it'll be just the two of us... I think about kids myself sometimes."

"Well I'm not really-"

"Two...maybe three kids... Not spaced out too much, but just-"  
She paused as she saw Knuckles' face, as red as his fur. "What's that for?"

"I uh..." Knuckles cleared his throat. "...I need some air. I'll be back."

The girls' giggles faded as he descended the steps of the shrine, then once he was out of their sight, he tugged hard on his dreadlocks. "Geez, Tikal...! Could you make me feel any more embarrassed?"

"She only does that with you, you know."

"Gyah!" Knuckles fell backwards, relaxing as he saw who was speaking. "...What the heck, Chaos!?"

Chaos smirked. "She only does it with you."

"I know. I just can't figure it out. Does she like me? Is she just teasing me? What does the woman want!?"

Chaos shrugged. "I'm no expert on mobian love rituals. But...you could try asking her."

"Asking? Pfft! Yeah. Like that's gonna happen."

"You never know what works until you try it..."

Knuckles shook his head, then turned to find the guardian had vanished like usual. "Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll figure it out on my own..."

"So did you figure out a number while you were gone?" Shade asked.

Knuckles smirked. "That's a secret...!"

* * *

_You couldn't save her... What good are you...?_

Sonic held his head. "Nnngh! Leave me alone! It's n-not my fault!"

_Oh isn't it...?_ The wisps floated around in his mind, making his head spin. _You were there, you were the one who got thrown into the wall like a limp noodle...! You're the one who couldn't fight back to protect your precious porcelain doll!_

"Aaaaagh! S-Stop it! It's not my fault! It's not! It's not!"

"SONIC!"

Sonic's shot open, and he stared blankly as he panted for breath before focusing on Tails' face. "Tails...!"

"Don't move, just relax, okay...?" Tails whispered. "Just relax..."

Sonic found himself lying still in his own bed, back home. It felt good to be somewhere familiar, and warm...but he knew he was losing this battle. Dark and Rings, as he decided to call them, were winning their war against him.  
"Tails...I don't wanna die..." He whispered.

Tails took his hand. "You're not going to! Why would you even _think_ that!?"

"It's happening...I can feel it..." Tears welled in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Tails... I didn't know this was going to-"

"Now you listen to me." Tails squeezed his hand, "There is no other person, mobian or human, that has as strong a will as you. If you decide to do something, you do it, no matter how hard it is.  
You remember when you saved Station Square despite Chaos being made of water? Or when you took out those ghosts in that old castle? Or when you warped an entire space station back into orbit?  
Don't give up on yourself... You've got the power to beat this..."

Sonic nodded, "Right...I can do this. I've been letting them get into my head in more ways than one, and it needs to end..." He sat up and hugged Tails tightly, "...and I swear, I _will_ get Amy back."

"I know you will, Sonic..."

* * *

"This is the creepiest place I've ever seen." Blaze whispered. "And I can tell you that I've seen a_ lot_ of creepy places."

Silver's markings glowed brighter. "Not to worry, Blaze. I'll protect you."

"That _isn't_ very reassuring, Silver."

"Ha ha." Silver smirked, looking around the ruined remains of a factory, still full of old, decaying objects under tarps. "You know what? I think this might've been one of Eggman's places."

"Oh, and that makes me feel better... _how_?"

"Chill, Blaze. It'll be alright. This emerald is the last one."

Blaze sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm just really stressed. Sonic is weakening by the day, Eggman has Amy hostage and probably doing horrible things to her, the world is in ruin! How can you be so calm!?"

"Because I grew up in a future that was _worse_ than this...at least here, there's hope." Silver turned to face her. "...that is why I can be so calm... I can help keep that future from happening."

Blaze managed to smile. "You know what, Silver? I was wrong about you...you're every bit as brave and noble, as you are naive and stupid."

"Oh gee, thanks." Silver sighed, "...You're not so bad yourself, Princess. You remind me a lot of someone I used to know, actually."

Blaze smiled, then hugged him from behind. "Let's find that emerald."

"Right..."


	6. Convincing Shadow

"No."

"No!?" Tails barked. "Shadow-"

"It's too risky, Miles! We take Sonic up there in his weakened state, there's hardly any chance he'll come back alive!"

**Approximately 1.225425 percent chance, to be exact.** Omega added.

"I don't need your added input, Omega." Shadow shook his head. "I won't risk Sonic any more than absolutely necessary, Tails."

"Shadow, please! He's promised himself that he'll get Amy back himself. If he doesn't even get the chance to _try_, then who knows how much quicker he'll succumb to the poison."

"If we can stall Eggman long enough for you to finish your energy siphon and use it-"

"Amy might not last that long."  
Tails got up in Shadow's face, something that greatly surprised Shadow. "Look. Sonic will try and stowaway on that shuttle whether you give him permission or not. I'm just trying to keep him out of trouble with GUN."

Shadow sighed, "You're right...fine. I'll grant him permission to _assist_ us on the mission, but only if he follows my orders."

Tails nodded. "Thank you, Shadow."

"I hope you two know what you're doing...I can't guarantee I'll be bringing him back alive."

"He's willing to take that chance."

"I'm not sure I'd be."

**You would be.** Omega replied. **You have a "Martyr Complex," as Rouge says...**

"Don't you have Eggbots to blow up!?"

**Affirmative.**

As Omega left the room, Shadow sighed. "What does it take to get that oaf to leave me alone...?"

**My audio receivers picked that up, Shadow.**

"Get going, you bulky bunch of bolts!"

Tails snickered. "T-Pup isn't that sarcastic."

**Are you comparing me to your mechanical canine assistant!?**

"Yes! Yes I am! Now stop eavesdropping!"

**There are no eaves in the hallway to drop! Or mics, either.**

Tails turned as Shadow hit his head on the desk repeatedly, "Hey, at least he keeps things interesting."

"Right. Interesting...!"

"On a slightly lighter note..." Tails relaxed, taking a seat in the chair. "...How're _you_ doing? I mean, you got thrown into this position so abruptly-"

"I'm fine." Shadow interrupted, taking a moment before giving a sigh. "...To be honest, I'm better at following orders than giving them, but Maria wanted me to protect this planet and its people, and right now, I'm in one of the best positions to do just that."  
He got up from his seat, looking out over the city. "...I can't imagine what she'd think of this...Her own cousin, her own flesh and blood doing something so...So inhumane."

"I think sometimes that Eggman considers himself the hero. I mean, he sees our world, and thinks he can improve it under his guiding hand, and if they resist, he'll wipe it clean and start over." Tails walked over to Shadow's side, "It's not pretty, and it's not right in our eyes, but maybe it is in his..."

"So you're suggesting that he does not see this as an evil act?"

"I'm not supporting him in any way, but I can see why he might think this is the right thing to do. I mean...Professor Robotnik tried to do the same when Maria was killed."

"He saw a crooked world and wanted to rid it of its darkness by any means..." Shadow sighed, "...I see where you're going, But just the same, he needs to go down."

"I agree... It's for his own good as well as ours... But can you do it?"

Shadow closed his eyes, "There is one thing I know...And that is that I will do whatever it takes to make Maria proud of me...Even if it means taking a life."

There was a knock on the door, and Shadow turned to face the door. "Enter."

The door opened a little and a skunk peeked his head in. "Shadow, sir? They're waiting for you down in the hall."

"Thank you, Private. I'll be there shortly."  
The hedgehog looked to Tails, and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, Miles."

"You too..."

Tails left the room, and Shadow looked back at the picture sitting on the desk. "Maria... Help me keep a cool head in there..."

* * *

"Anybody home!?"

"Shut up, Storm!" Jet whacked the albatross in the head with his hand, passing him and holding a pistol in the other hand. "If someone is here, we don't want them knowing...!"

"But then they might get blown up."

"Look, I'm the boss, which means you do what I say. Got it?"  
The hawk looked around the entry space, listening for anything that might signal other occupants, but it was deathly silent except for their footsteps. "...Okay. Storm, you go check down the hall for anything valuable you can bring back in here... Wave, you and I will go upstairs."

"If nobody's here, then why are we still whispering?"  
The albatross silenced as Jet's eyes threw daggers in his direction. "You're the boss."

"Damn right, I am."

The team then split up, Wave following Jet up the flight of stairs to another floor. "There is one advantage to Eggman building these places to his size and not ours..." she expressed, "...Is that the staircases are bigger and have more space for us to haul things back down."

Jet peeked around the corner of the stairwell, making sure there weren't any robots waiting to ambush them, and then stepped up onto the floor. The upstairs was as silent as the ground floor, except for their footsteps and breathing. Jet looked to Wave as she reached the top of the stairwell and stopped, panting for breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just...Outta breath."

"I can see that...Is all of that time in the garage with no real exercise gettin' to ya?"

Wave pulled her sunglasses up on top of her head as she smirked, "You wish...I _have_ been using that ridiculous stair-climber thing you got me for Winter Solstice last year, thank you very much...!" She stood up straight again, "Okay...I'm good now."

Jet nodded, and they continued down the hall. The first room they found was empty of anything but dust, but the second was a lab of some sort. "Here we go..." He tossed a burlap sack to Wave. "Just put everything in this."

Wave nodded, starting to pull vials and bottles off of the counters and carefully putting them in the sack. "You know...All that alone time in the garage lets you think about things."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know...That conversation we had a few months back? About not wanting to do anything fancy."

"What, you wanting a big wedding now?"

"Nah, I think a little ceremony's a good idea...You know, before two becomes three."

Jet paused in his raiding for a moment, "...Storm's not moving in with us, Wave. I see his face too much already."

"No...Of course not." She tossed a few more things into her bag,

"He can have the airship."

"Oh no. No. He's not getting my ship!" Wave informed, "We have to keep it."

"Why is that?"

"How're we supposed to teach our kid how to fly an airship if we don't have an airship?"

"Kid? Only one?"

"Well we'd only start with one, right?"

Jet thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "...Yeah, that makes sense."  
He shoved a whole shelf's worth of papers into a box before pausing as his fiance started to giggle. "What? What's so funny?"

"You are so clueless, Jettison..."

"Clueless?"

"I mean, I'm glad it's not that obvious, but it's only the first-"

Jet stood up straight, and Wave giggled some more as he slowly placed his bag down, not taking his eyes off of her. "...You're not."  
Wave's beak broke into a wide grin as he nodded. "Then why the hell am I makin' you work!? Sit down or somethin'!"

"It's not that bad, Jet."

"Not that bad!? What the hell...!?"

"Maybe _you_ should sit down."

"Yeah...Maybe..." He leaned back against the wall, his mind racing with questions. "...How far along are you...?"

"About a month..."

"So...Five months?"

"Three gestation, two incubation...Yeah."

Jet shook his head, "...This isn't really a good time."

"We didn't know that. It is what it is, Jet...We'll be fine."

Jet nodded slowly, and then shook back into reality. "Let's just finish this job."

"Right."

The pair quickly checked the rest of the upstairs, and then hurried back down the stairs with their bags of loot. Storm was pushing some filing cabinets into the front room when they reached the bottom, and he paused to look at them. "Got these, Boss. There's a few more back there..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the two. "...What happened upstairs?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Storm." Wave informed with a wide grin. "Let's get this stuff on the ship and then blow his Eggman-Stand!"

"Yes! Explosions!"

Jet followed Storm down the hall to collect the rest of the loot, but paused to look at Wave, who just gave him a wink. A grin appeared, and he winked back before hurrying after the albatross.


	7. Prepare for Battle

Shadow stood by the shuttle as the men boarded, waiting for Sonic to arrive.

This was a stupid idea. Both he and Sonic knew he was in no condition to fight, but Tails was right. The hedgehog was more stubborn than a mule, and he'd find a way to fight anyway.

Finally the hedgehog arrived, and though he stood tall like nothing was wrong, the fatigue still lingered in his eyes. "Let's get out there." He muttered as he reached Shadow.

"You don't have to do this, Sonic."

"Oh, yes I do. I'm getting Amy back, with or without your help, Shadow."

"If you're so determined to do this... Then at least keep this."  
He held out a small handgun, and after a moment's hesitation, Sonic took it.

"Thanks..." Sonic held out the dark blue Chaos Emerald. "Just in case I need to get out of there quickly..."

Shadow nodded. "Good...Now let's go finish this insanity."

* * *

Not a word was spoken on the shuttle ride. There was too much on everyone's minds.

Sonic sat across from Shadow, staring at the wall. His mind was on Amy. If Eggman had even touched her... Then his eventual death would only be increased in heartlessness.  
His fingers brushed the handle of the gun Shadow had given him, resting in a holster strapped to his waist. He'd never used a weapon, not like this kind. It wasn't his way of solving problems. Part of him was wondering why he even accepted it.

"You good?" Shadow finally broke the silence, and Sonic looked his doppelganger in the eye.

"As good as I can be..." He muttered. A moment passed and then a smirk appeared on his face, "You know...The last time I was in a GUN shuttle, I was being transported to Prison Island because you stole a Chaos Emerald."

"And you escaped and wreaked havoc on the city below..."

"But if I hasn't escaped, we wouldn't have met and wouldn't be having this conversation."

Shadow nodded, "Yes... As annoying as you are, I'd hate to not have you around to pester."

"Ha ha."

**We've got incoming security drones.** The pilot reported.

Shadow unstrapped himself from the seat. "I'll handle them. Meet you on the ship."

Sonic nodded, then Shadow warped out of the shuttle.

Only seconds passed before the shuttle shuddered from a hit, but it kept moving forward. Sonic gripped the straps of his harness, closing his eyes.  
He tried to think of good times, but all that came to him was Amy's scream of terror, over and over in his head.  
Sonic grimaced, then opened his eyes again. "Hold on, Amy...I'm coming."

* * *

Shadow stared at the broken pieces of robots floating through space, then snapped and warped away, reappearing in the hangar. It only took him a few seconds to wreck the guards inside, then he tapped his comm. "This is too easy." He muttered. "He wants us on this ship."

**No doubts about it.** Sonic responded. **He wants _me_ on the ship.**

Shadow shook his head. "His mistake..."

Within moments the shuttle landed in the hangar, and soldiers filed out of it and onto the ship as alarms finally started to go off. "Way too easy... Alright, as far as I'm concerned, our goal is to collect Amy and then head back. Any complications to this mission will have to be addressed, but keep that in mind."

The soldiers nodded, then got started trying to make their way into the rest of the ship.

"Before you ask, I'm fine." Sonic muttered, coming up to his rival. "My main concern is getting Amy somewhere safe."

"But Eggman is priority two."

"Yes...now let's do it to it...!"

The two nodded, then took off into the ship as the doors opened.  
Robots fired at them, but nothing was deterring Sonic. If it weren't for Shadow's enhanced senses, he wouldn't be able to see the hero as he busted through chassis after chassis.

He wasn't enjoying it like usual... He was acting like a soldier.

Sonic finally paused at a door, panting for breath. "I'm fine!" He replied, lifting a hand to keep Shadow from asking.  
He opened the door, exposing a laboratory with gruesome-looking tools and equipment...

...And Amy strapped to one of the tables. "Amy!"

Shadow wasted no time unstrapping Amy's wrists and ankles. "Are you okay, Amy?"

"SONIC!" Amy cried, ignoring his question. She ran over and hugged Sonic tightly. "What are you doing here...!? You shouldn't be fighting, you should be-"

"I love you, Amy Rose."  
Sonic stroked her cheek as she stared in shock. "I love you like nobody has ever loved another. And I love you far too much to just sit around sulking after I failed to defend you from Eggman's robot!"

"Oh Sonic...that's so sweet!"

**Sickening, rather!**  
Sonic stiffened, holding Amy closer to him as Eggman's voice echoed over the speakers. **Listen, you childish rodent. This ends here and today! Meet your fate or else I'll take everything and everyone you love and destroy them right before your eyes!**

"Shadow, take Amy."

"WHAT!?" Amy clung to Sonic. "No! Sonic, what are you doing!?"

"Eggman's right. This has to end. He'll just keep terrorizing the world until it falls begging for mercy."

Shadow shook his head, "That wasn't the deal. The deal was I let you come to rescue Amy, not-"

"Shadow, he's not _your_ arch-nemesis. You're defeating yours by changing GUN from the inside out... This is _my_ fight, _my_ last stand."

Shadow held Amy back, but stared at Sonic. "He will _kill_ you...!"

Sonic smiled, then reached over and kissed Amy's cheek. "Not if I'm quick enough... Now go with Shadow. _Please_...!"

Amy nodded, tears streaking down her face. "Just come back, okay...!?" She whispered.

"I will, I'll need that kiss returned, after all."

Amy nodded, and then Shadow collected her up in his arms and took off down the hall. "He will come back, right!?"

Shadow sighed. "I've seen that hedgehog get blown up, multiple times, and still come back...he'll be fine." _I hope..._

* * *

Sonic's fingers stroked the gun at his side, then he looked up at the camera. "You know what, Robuttnik!? I think the reason you hate love and affection is because you've never gotten it from anyone!"

**Say that to my face, I dare you!**

"Fine...!" Sonic then took off down the hall in the opposite direction of the others.

He had a score to settle...


	8. Lost One, Gained Another

Finding the bridge wasn't hard, the villain had put arrows on the walls directing him to it.

It was ignoring Dark and Ring's voices that was difficult.

_So you rescued your little doll, big deal!_

_Just quit while you're ahead!_

Sonic shook his head. "Leave me alone...!" He slowed his pace a little, "Dark Gaia, Chaos, Erazor, the Metarex...They all stood before me and fell... You two are not going to beat me either."

He knocked the door down then stepped forward, managing to stand upright despite a bout of dizziness threatening his equilibrium. "Eggman...! You've crossed the line!"

"Aww...is the little rodent upset about a little destruction?"

"You bombed those cities...for what!? To get my attention!?"

Eggman grinned madly. "You think you can stop my global conquest...you're wrong. Even if you stop me now, those scars will always be there...you'll always have me haunting you...!"

Sonic yelped as his nemesis knocked him from his feet in an unusually rapid move for the villain. He fell backward, his head hitting the wall and his eyes went blurry for a second. "Ugh...!"

"My my, Hedgehog. You don't seem well at all...fine by me. It makes this a lot easier..."

Eggman took a step forward, and Sonic pulled the gun from his holster.  
He leaned against the wall, his body trembling from the draining energies as he pointed the gun at Eggman. "I c-can't let you h-hurt anyone else...!"

Eggman cackled. "Put the gun down, boy...we both know you don't have the guts to fire that thing. It's not in your nature!"

_Put holes in that sucker!_

_He's right, Sonic...let us big boys handle mauling him!_

Sonic struggled to focus as the negative energies ate at his strength and focus. This was it. Willpower was his greatest strength, perhaps that was enough. "You will no longer control me...! I'm not who I was before this started... Now GET OUT!" He screamed, then pulled the trigger.

Pain seared his body as the energies were expelled, screams like nobody had ever heard leaving his throat. Energy resembling white fire burned around him in a fiery orb, disintegrating the dark energies as they tried to escape, and he leaned his head back against the wall.

_Be still, Master..._ The voice was soft and gentle, and Sonic saw a glittering, ghost-like form floating in front of him that resembled his super form. _...I will handle things from here..._

"W-Who..."  
Sonic's voice trailed off as his body slumped, and then in a flash, he vanished from the bridge.

There came a loud crash as the door was blasted open, a result of Shadow coming back for his doppelganger. He winced as he entered the bridge, the heat from the fire still lingering. "Sonic, I..." He looked around, but the only thing of Sonic he saw was the singed remains of his shoes.

He'd gotten Amy safely onto the shuttle, she was safe now. But it was too late for Sonic...He wasn't fast enough.

Eggman was dead in front of him, shot with the gun he'd given Sonic to use in case of an emergency. But his face was still smiling.  
The whole thing was enough for Shadow to collapse onto his knees.

"Sonic...!" He whispered.

**Shadow, what's going on?** Tails asked.

Shadow hesitated in his response, not sure how Tails would react to his answer. "...Eggman's gone..." He whispered. "...and so is Sonic."

There was a long pause, during which Shadow looked for the Chaos Emerald Sonic had. It was nowhere to be found. "...The emerald's not here. Maybe he Chaos Controlled elsewhere."

**Y-You think so...!?** Tails' shaky voice told Shadow he was close to crying.

"...I hope so." He held his own Chaos Emerald, then closed his eyes, and pressed a button on the console before warping away.

The computer activated, red lights coming on. **Self-Destruct Sequence initiated. Detonation in five...four...three...two...one.**

* * *

The world both rejoiced, and mourned for many days. Their enemy was finally gone, but they'd lost a brave soul in the process.

A week passed, and Sonic hadn't shown up anywhere. His friends clung to hope, though. That was all they could do. Sonic was still out there, somewhere...

Tails sat at his desk, looking over the picture of him and his friends. Sonic was always smiling, always upbeat. That hadn't been him the past few weeks.

Then a soft thump and a yelp from outside caught his attention.

Could someone be identified by their yelps of surprise and shock? Yes, and Tails hadn't heard that one in a long time. Not since the Metarex Incident...

He stood up and hurried outside, staring at the shape in his yard. "...Cosmo!?"

He'd lost her to the galactic fight a few years before, and she'd left him a seed that had grown into a small tree.

But now here she was, standing right where the tree had been that morning. She'd fallen backward because her feet were buried in the dirt up to her mid shin, preventing her from moving.

She'd been the tree the whole time. And Tails could now see she was unclothed.

"Oh!" He looked away, then grabbed a tarp and wrapped it around her carefully. "Cosmo, you're back!"

"I... Guess so, Tails...!" Cosmo replied, blushing as Tails started digging her legs out. "What happened, exactly? Is everyone alright?"

"Uh...long story!"

She looked down at herself, blushing more. "Tails...what happened to my clothes!?"

"Don't really know." He finally got her feet free from the dirt, then took her hand. "Come on, I've got some extra clothes you can wear."

"Tails, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

Tails paused, looking back to her. "No...It's not alright... Eggman bombed cities, Sonic's dying and lost somewhere, Amy won't _talk_ to me...!" He blinked back tears. "Everything is falling apart...!"

Cosmo hugged him tightly, ignoring her current near-nakedness. "Oh Tails, I'm so sorry...!"

"I'll be okay, though...I got you back...so Sonic _must_ be okay...!"

Cosmo nodded, wiping away tears of her own. "Right...Uh, the clothes?"

"Right. Follow me."

* * *

_**A/N: One thing to know about me. I have a really hard time killing people, and even keeping people that are canonically dead as deceased.**_


	9. A New Search Begins

A month passed, and Sonic didn't reappear. Though his friends still clung to the hope that he was still alive, the mayor of Empire City decided to hold a twilight memorial service for him.

Amy didn't attend the ceremony, not feeling well that day, but Tails, Cosmo, Shadow and all the others attended.

The mayor had asked that Tails give a speech at the ceremony, and the kitsune had worked hard on a way to convey his feelings, abandoning all projects for the time being to fully focus on it.

The ceremony was in the park, and thousands attended. Tails took several deep breaths as he looked out over the crowd. "Chaos, that's a lot of people...! I don't know if I can do this...!"

"You can." Knuckles replied, "Do it for him..."

Tails nodded, then stepped out as the crowd looked up to him.

"Good evening, everyone... The mayor asked me to give a speech about Sonic, since I was one of his closest friends..."

He looked down at the papers, then took in a deep breath. "Sonic was a very special person to me... He was a brother, a friend... And a hero to all of us. I met him as a little kid, when he chose to help me become a better mechanic and person. He was a mentor to me...

Sonic loved adventure. He loved meeting new people. But most of all, he loved helping people. He didn't care about the risks he'd be taking to help others...not even in his final hours.

He cared about everyone, regardless of who they were or where they came from...He'll always be remembered, and he wouldn't want us to be sad about his absence.

He once said "If you have time to think about your problems, then run."

Perhaps that was what he did sometimes, but he always used those times to help others.

He's my hero...and he always will be."

He bowed as the crowd applauded, then he went back behind the curtain, where Cosmo hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Tails..." She whispered, "We'll find him, I promise."

Tails nodded. "I hope so, Cosmo...I sure hope so."

"But where do we even start looking?" Cream asked. "Sonic could be anywhere!"

"I...I'll see if I can find the Chaos Emerald he had when he left. It should come up on my scanners somewhere."

Shadow nodded. "You have full access to GUN's sensors and sattellites for your search, Tails... I'll keep in touch with you all if I find anything myself."

Silver sighed. "This event is an anomaly... This whole war never happened in the future... Is this _my_ fault?"

"No, of course not!" Blaze took his hands. "Why on Altearth would you think that, Silver?"

"If I hadn't decided to stay here in the past, could this whole thing have been avoided...? Sonic wouldn't be hurt, Eggman wouldn't have destroyed everything-"

"Time is fluid, Silver. It twists and turns as it encounters obstacles." Tails replied, "This fight is just another obstacle we went over and around... Now let's work on finding Sonic and fixing the world now, okay?"

"...You're right, I'm giving myself too much credit. Let's find Sonic."

"And we will find him..." Shadow murmured, "...Somehow."

* * *

"Due to your assistance in taking out Eggman and his forces, GUN's Head Council is willing to drop all charges on you three, just as long as you quit your thefts."

**You're seriously going to drop everything if we stop now?** Jet asked, **Just like that?**

"Yes, Jet... We made a similar deal with Rouge years ago. Are you willing to accept?"

**Eh, we're running out of space to collect stuff anyways, with all of Eggman's stuff. Speakin' of which, are we able to keep any of it?**

"Weapons are to be locked up by GUN or destroyed, depending on what they are. But computers, tools, anything that is useful, you can keep."

**Alright then, Shadz. You've got yourself a deal.**

"Good. I'll be keeping in contact with you in case you try to back out, Jet..."

Shadow shut down the connection, then looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Shadow already knew who it was by the yelp they gave as they tripped over their own feet and nearly ran into the table entering. "What is it, Private Galaxino...?"

"S-Sorry to interrupt your grieving, sir..." The skunk murmured nervously.

Shadow opened his mouth to tell him that he wasn't grieving, but he knew it was true. It was also common knowledge around the base that lying to him was pointless, since he could not only immediately know, but he'd involuntarily let everyone else in the vicinity know as well.

"...What is it?" He repeated.

The Private pulled out a stack of folders, "Here are a few more files that they want you to look over concerning cleanup overseas."

"Alright..."

"And Dr. Robinson called the desk again."

"Right...She's beginning to bother me, with how often she asks you to check in on me..."

"She said something about asking you if you needed any therapy after everything that's happened."

"I...I don't know, to be honest... I think I'll get over it, but I just don't know yet."

"Of course..."

The private started back out of the room, but then paused. "Have you ever met her personally before?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason... She just looks a lot like the girl in that photo."

Shadow looked up from his papers. "...what?"

Honesty picked up the photo on Shadow's desk, of him and Maria on the ARK. "Your friend here."

Shadow stood up. It couldn't be... "What's Dr. Robinson's first name?"

"Uh...Either Maria or Mariel, why?"

Shadow got up from his chair, "...I'll be right back."

"Yes sir."

Shadow left the office and headed down the hall to the stairs.

If he was right, and his sister had been working under his nose all this time...

He dashed down the stairs to the fourth floor and straight to Dr. Robinson's lab. "Dr. Maria Robinson...?"

The scientist was currently writing something down on a clipboard, but she paused and looked up with a smile, adjusting her glasses. "Commander Shadow?" She asked.

Her blonde hair was back in a ponytail and it was streaked with red, but there was no denying that familiar glint in her eyes.

It was Maria. His sister.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, taking a few steps towards him.

"I...I don't know what to say right now." He replied, "...I just... Maria-"

Maria sighed, "I know...I have a _lot_ of explaining to do- and I _will_, I promise! Only you, I and Tower know who I really am...or was."

She sat down on a stool, her posture relaxed. "It's a long story, but I've got time to explain..."

"I hope so..."

Shadow found himself hugging her tightly, tears threatening to slip. He didn't let them fall however, just soaked in her touch as she stroked his quills with a gentle hand. "...But for now, I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too, Shadow...me too."


	10. The End of the Beginning

"So, what do you guys think...?"

Orbot examined himself in the mirror.

Gone was his clearly robot form, now replaced with a sleek design that looked fully organic mobian ferret in appearance.

Weapons laid under the surface, so many different gadgets he'd forgotten some of the things she'd said he could do.

"...It's a little odd, to be honest... It'll take some getting used to." He adjusted the glasses she'd given him, "These are just decorative, right?"

"They have sensors built into them, but if you're asking if you don't really need them to see, then no, you don't."

"This is so cool...!" Cubot spun around in front of his own mirror with a grin, his form resembling a mouse.

"Well you don't have much time to admire your new looks. You've got mission training in the morning."

Orbot's ears pricked, "Mission?"

"Training?" Cubot asked.

"You didn't really think I'd give you new bodies then let you leave without giving me something in return, did you?"

The lynx smirked, "You two have been initiated into a highly confidential government agency. We work under the radar alongside GUN, to work on specialized cases that they can't send an ordinary agent in to deal with."

"We're secret agents?" Cubot grinned, "Sweet! What's our first mission!?"

"That'll be explained once you're deemed ready." She shook their hands, "You call me Memory. Welcome to ICONS, Ore and Cue..."

Ore grinned, "It's nice to be here, Memory..."

* * *

"H-Hold on, Willow!" The skunk lifted her skirt up as she chased after her little Leplin friend. She'd shown up in a panic, and was now trying to lead Mairead through the boggy landscape. "A'm comin', Lassie...!"

"Chee Chee!"

"You know ah cannae understand ye when ye're talkin' like that, Willow. Ye sure are freaked by somethin'." She hopped over a log, "Now, what's going on?"

"Chee Che!"

Mairead looked where Willow was pointing, and gasped. "Ah see...! Fly back to the hollow and warn the others! We're bringin' back a visitor..." She rushed over to the body lying half-way out of the water, feeling for a pulse. "He's alive... Barely."

"Chee?"

"Ah hope so, but we need to get him somewhere safe and warm. Now hurry."

Willow flew off into the mist, and Mairead carefully picked the shape up in her arms. "Thank ye, spirits... Ye brought him here to friends...He'll be safe here."

She stroked his quills as he gave a soft whimper. "Don't ye worry, hero... Ye're among friends."

* * *

The first thing Sonic felt was the cold.

He shivered as he lifted his head from the ground, finding himself only surrounded by darkness. The ground under him felt like sand, and as he focused, he began to make out shapes. Ruins in the distance, a faint light in the sky that allowed him to see the water lapping against the sand a few feet from him, clouds passing over the light...

None of it seemed really real. Everything was tinted purple and it just felt like an illusion...But he was here, so he might as well take a look around. His entire body ached as he pulled himself up onto his feet, walking further up the shore. It was incredibly quiet, his footsteps crunching in the sand being just about the only sound.

"Hello...?" He called, searching for any signs of life.

He saw a flash of color from within the ruins, zooming in and out of view, but the glow always remaining visible against the darkness. "I-I come in peace!" He hollered.

The glow, which had been white at first, shifted to a pale yellow color, and as Sonic reached the wall it hid behind, they poked their heads up.

Glowing and looking like they'd swam in glitter, they resembled his super form. They looked back at Sonic, before the pale yellow flared into a bright gold and the sparkles increased. "It's you!"

Sonic smirked as they flew around him, a trail of sparkles following them. "Yeah, I'm Sonic...And you are?"

"Me? Oh, well..."

Their glow changed turned pink at the edges, "...I'm Sandy."

"You look more 'glittery' to me."

Sandy giggled, "You saved us, you know...Me and Wolfie have been hiding from those two for as long as we can remember."

"Those two... Wait,"

Sonic pulled the hovering being down, "...You mean Rings and Dark?"

Sandy nodded, "...I'm made of positive Chaos energy, they were negative Chaos and Ring energy...And Wolfie's-"

They were interrupted by a third being jumping up and knocking Sonic over into the sand. Sonic chuckled as they licked his face. "S-Stop stop!" Sonic giggled, pushing the giant dog out of his face and using his free hand to wipe slobber away from his eyes. "...You must be the Dark Gaia energy... So I didn't get rid of all of the personalities in my head."

"Well, no... But Wolfie and I won't hurt you! I mean...I'm healing you at the moment."

Sonic looked around the scene he was in. "So...This is my...my subconscious?"

"Yeah..." Sandy's glow changed to dark blue, "...It's kinda sad-looking right now."

Sonic smirked, "Well, I haven't been thinking good thoughts lately... But maybe we can fix that while I'm here."

Sandy's glow flashed back to gold, tinged with blue. "That's the spirit! Come on, I'll show you around!"

Sonic smirked, but it faded as he looked back to the ocean. How long had he been lying there since he'd stopped Eggman...?

And how long would it be before he saw his own world again?

* * *

Prison Island.

Once the greatest prison for all felons, it was now a smouldering husk of a landmass, remnants of an attack years ago that shattered the island's reputation and usefulness.

The sky above it was cloudy, a light shower of rain coming down on the burned remains of the prison.

In the few years that had passed, wildlife had flourished, and now birds and squirrels built nests and stashes of nuts in the cracked walls.

But deep down, in a bunker below the surface, a computer stood unharmed by the explosions caused by Eggman's retrieval of a certain black-and-red hedgehog.

Suddenly the screens of the computer flashed on, images of news stories flying by. Headlines like _Eggman's Reign of Tyranny Over_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog Missing after Epic Final Battle_ came and went, then the screens turned green, glowing ominously in the darkness as a deep, electronic voice vibrated the walls.

**Project Kintobor: Phase One complete... Initiating Phase Two...**

* * *

**_A/N: And here we are at the end of Battle For Home! It was one of my earliest fanfictions, so you may have noticed it was a little... unpolished. I hope to remedy that in future installments._**

**_Speaking of which, as you might guess by the cliffhanger, this isn't the end of the story. I have more to tell, in due time... Sonic and the rest of the heroes will return in Book 2: Project Kintobor, which will be starting up here probably this fall._**

**_Until then, Adios!_**


End file.
